Solaris
by B.B. Asmodeus
Summary: Durante la ejecución de la Orden 66, QuiGon decide darle una visita a su antiguo Padawan y protegerlo tan siquiera unos momentos de la Batalla que cambiará su vida.


"**_Solaris."_**

**Por Betty-Boop.**

* * *

**Fandom: _Star Wars – Episode III: The Revenge Of the Sith._**

**Parejas/Advertencia: Slash. _Obi-Wan Kenobi/Qui-Gon Jinn._**

**Sumario: _Durante la ejecución de la Orden 66, Qui-Gon decide darle una visita a su antiguo Padawan y protegerlo tan siquiera unos momentos de la Batalla que cambiará su vida._**

* * *

****

Su mente se cerró en completa oscuridad en el momento que cayo al agua y con ella, todas sus preguntas, miedos y demás sensaciones se desvanecieron sin importancia.

* * *

Un _piqueteo_ mental despertó su ser y Obi-Wan abrió sus ojos. Sólo para cerrarlos otra vez. Algo le estaba evitando ver claramente. Todo era tan brilloso, tan resplandeciente, y acaso eran esos pajarillos los que cantaban? Lo último que recordaba era ser atacado por el propio Comandante Cody... y.. caer.. hacia su _final_.

"Todavía no, Obi-Wan. Tu verdadero reto acaba de empezar."

Obi-Wan se sentó inmediatamente. Esa voz... No podía ser.. Pero sus sospechas tuvieron que esperar para ser reemplazadas con completo asombro, al descubrir sus alrededores. Era un lugar completamente diferente al que Obi-Wan remotamente había imaginado poder despertar. Y sólo podía existir una palabra para describirlo:

Paraíso.

Pasto verde y flores con una belleza sin igual lo rodeaban sin final y podía sentir ráfagas del sol acariciar su rostro. Su propio cuerpo se sentía -extrañamente- contento. Ligero, despreocupado. Como _nunca_ en su vida Obi-Wan se había sentido.

Su mirada viajo por todos los ángulos posibles, pero no lograba encontrar al dueño de aquella voz, la que le había recibido con completa aceptación.

Pero, justo cuando se iba rendir en su búsqueda... unos brazos lo rodearon por detrás. Obi-Wan trató de safarse, sus instintos despertando -diciéndole que algo raro andaba pasando, pero los brazos eran mucho fuertes y firmes que su cuerpo completo, al parecer.

"Tranquilo," **Nada** en el mundo podría haber preparado a Obi-Wan para oír aquella palabra de nuevo. "mi _Padawan_."

Sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos sintieron la humedad invadirlos, su alma contorsionándose dentro de él, gritando en agonía... en una dulce agonía.

Sus sospechas si habían sido correctas. Su corazón se lo había asegurado, como se había atrevido a dudarlo por un segundo!

"Qui-Gon." La afirmación salió de sus labios difícilmente, a consecuencia de haberse prohibido mencionar aquel nombre en más de 10 años. Los brazos manejaron su cuerpo con la gracia y delicadeza que Obi-Wan había pasado casi toda su vida buscando en otros... cuerpos. Seres.

Amantes.

"Qui-Gon." Otra vez, porque no sabia que más decir al tener ese rostro frente al suyo.

Otra vez.

Esos ojos le estaban expresando sentimientos que tanto tiempo se habían guardado, que tanto habían tratando de esconder uno del otro. Obi-Wan reconocía esos sentimientos, sabia qué significaban, porque... el mismo había sufrido toda su existencia tratando de librarse de ellos.

"Obi-Wan." El susurró acarició su rostro. El hombre lucía justo como la última vez que lo había visto, claro, con excepción del gran agujero en su pecho. Obi-Wan estaba teniendo mucho trabajo procesando este momento, esta presencia. Estos sentimientos, esta danza que su corazón parecía disfrutar hacer en su pecho.

"¿Estoy.. muerto?"

Qui-Gon le regaló una sonrisa, pero Obi podía reconocer tristeza en ella. "No todavía. Tu hora no ha llegado."

Obi-Wan respiró hondo. "Dime.. por favor.. que es una simple alucinación. Dime que es verdad lo que veo."

"Oh, Obi-Wan. Acaso no sientes la Fuerza rodeándonos? Acaso.. no sientes cuanto te he extrañado?"

Obi-Wan cerró sus ojos, sintiéndose abrumado. Si, podía percibir la fuerza alimentar su espíritu, podía escucharla cantar suavemente a su oído. Podía escuchar sus dulces susurros de un amor que Qui-Gon guardaba solamente para él.

"Yo... también te extraño." Cada. Día. Al despertar. Al acostarse. Al enfrentar un nuevo día.

Sin excepción.

"Lo sé... Lo sé, Obi-Wan." Manos capturaron su rostro... para otros labios capturar sus labios.

Justo como ya había afirmado:

Paraíso.

Obi-Wan había soñado con esos labios toda su adolescencia. Y los había deseado en su madurez, como una planta necesitaba agua. Y justo cuando la serenidad, que lo había ayudado a controlarse, había por fin cedido a su pasión...

Qui-Gon lo había abandonado. Reemplazado. Muerto.

Desde entonces, Obi-Wan había mantenido dormida esa pasión, entumida, sin vida, sin fuerza de seguir adelante. Completamente ignorada. Y vaya que muchas personas habían tratado de despertar esa pasión otra vez.

Entre ellas, el mismo Anakin Skywalker.

Claro, todo había sido en vano.

Hasta ahora. "Te amo. Amo..." Su confesión fue recibida con dulces besos, con tiernas palabras. Con una devoción que Obi-Wan nunca había visto en su Maestro.

"Lo sé, yo también. Lamento tanto nunca habértelo dicho."

"Creo que fue mejor que no hayas hecho." Obi-Wan respondió, tomando las manos de Qui-Gon para sujetarlas entre las suyas. "Si lo hubieras hecho antes de morir... No hubiera podido seguir adelante."

Qui-Gon asintió, su natural serenidad bañándolos a ambos como una cálida cortina. Obi-Wan sonrió, al sentir esos ojos inspeccionarlo detenidamente. La primera victima fue su rostro, dedos trazando sus mejillas. Su mentón. Sus cejas y párpados.

Finalmente, Qui-Gon expresó con un dulce orgullo. "Te creciste una barba."

Obi-Wan no pudo evitarlo. Se sonrojó.

"Y tu cabello, es tan hermoso." Y para probar su punto, las manos comenzaron a acariciar su cabeza, sus cabellos felizmente deslizándose por esos dedos. "Verte crecer tu cabello había sido una de las cosas que más había ansiado presenciar una vez que te convirtieras en caballero Jedi."

"¿En serio?"

Qui-Gon sonrió. "Oh, si. Créeme." Y Obi-Wan se derritió en su pecho, queriendo vivir esos brazos en el resto de su existencia.

Entonces, Obi-Wan sintió un eclipse robarle parte de su alma.

La respuesta fue casi inmediata. "Anakin!"

Entre menos se lo esperó, ya estaba de pie, volteando hacia el cielo azul, tratando de sentir la presencia de su padawan. Anakin estaba sufriendo! Estaba... invadido de...

"Oscuridad." El susurro fue sombrío y Obi-Wan enfrentó a Qui-Gon con ojos incrédulos.

"No! Anakin nunca—" ¿A quién quería engañar? Obi-Wan se dejó caer de rodillas. Sabia que este día llegaría. Sabia que para Anakin no habría un final feliz, sin importar lo que Qui-Gon o el Consejo opinaran al respecto. Siempre en su corazón sabia que Anakin terminaría lastimándolo.

Obi-Wan siempre supo que terminaría solo. De una manera u otra.

Entonces, Qui-Gon lo tomó de los hombros y con voz feroz le dijo lo que Obi-Wan desesperadamente necesitaba oír. "No, Obi-Wan. **_Nunca_** estarás solo! Siempre estaré contigo, como lo he estado desde el día que me uní a la Fuerza. Prométeme, Obi-Wan, que nunca olvidaras esto!"

Obi-Wan en respuesta, beso esos labios otra vez. Sabia que esta fantasía tenia que terminar y no quería desperdiciar más tiempo. "Algo peor viene, verdad?"

Qui-Gon cerró sus ojos, culpa y tristeza marcando su cuerpo. Algo peor, exactamente.

"Pero, estarás a mi lado, verdad?" Fue dicho firmemente, a pesar de la fragilidad de sus sentimientos. Qui-Gon asintió de igual manera, tomando su mano y besándola con ternura. Una promesa siendo cerrada con toda la sinceridad posible.

"Entonces, nada más importa. Contigo a mi lado, nunca perderé la esperanza. Nunca me daré por vencido, sin importar... lo que suceda."

Había pasión y un profundo orgullo en esos ojos. "Eres extraordinario, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Sin embargo, lo que te enfrentaras destruirá parte de tu espíritu lo quieras o no, no eres de piedra... Sentirás heridas nuevas y otras olvidadas abriéndose. Pero, para eso estaré ahí. Para ayudarte a cerrarlas para siempre y ayudarte a perdonarte por tus errores."

Obi-Wan no podía recordar la ultima vez que había sido victima de tantas sensaciones, de _sentimientos_! Siempre había estado en control! Siempre cuidándose de no acercarse a algún fuego al que no podría apagar. Pero, ahora, una caldera se quedaría triste a su lado.

Podía sentir lagrimas en su rostro, podía sentir pasión adueñarse de sus labios, de su corazón, de su piel... Podía sentir el amor más puro.

"Debes regresar." Fue afirmado entre caricias de -repentinos- cuerpos desnudos. Obi-Wan solo pudo gemir en respuesta, sintiendo su corazón queriendo salir de su cuerpo. Necesitaba a Qui-Gon. Necesitaba de su amor, ahora mismo. Lo necesitaba para seguir adelante, necesitaba este amor ser su combustible.

"Te amo... Obi-Wan... Te deseo.."

"Si—S-Si, yo también!"

Y el amor guió sus movimientos, sus cuerpos y sin razonar mucho, sus almas estaban unidas de un manera que nunca lo habían estado pero, tremendamente deseado. "Esperaré por ti... Por toda la eternidad."

"—Por favor—"

"Si, siempre esperaré a que vuelvas, no te preocupes..."

"Moriré feliz entonces. No importa cuanto falte, cuando ese día llegue, lo recibiré con brazos abiertos."

"Oh, mi Padawan. Sé fuerte. Sé fuerte, mi amor y no tengas miedo. En la batalla que te espera, no estarás solo. Todas las almas que se han unido a la Fuerza te acompañarán y brindarán su apoyo. No temas."

"No temeré."

La pasión estaba siendo reemplazada por serenidad. Las caricias de Qui-Gon se detuvieron pero, los besos seguían brindándole calor. "Te amo."

"Te amo, Maestro."

"No me despediré..."

"... ¿Si no dirás hasta pronto?"

"Exacto, mi alma, hasta pronto.."

Obi-Wan parpadeó, y su mundo cambio totalmente a algo llamado 'realidad'.


End file.
